


Quite Okay

by WandaHoya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Firewhisky, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Masturbation, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pining James Potter, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Remus Lupin, wolfstarbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaHoya/pseuds/WandaHoya
Summary: Sirius had an entirely indecent grin on his face. A quick, accidental glance toward his crotch made James too aware of Sirius’s growing erection. James was indecisive as to whether he should return to the bed or come up with an excuse to retreat from the dorm.“Prongs, come sit here,” Remus said fixing his amber eyes on James. James swallowed. He was suddenly very aware of himself.





	Quite Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you loonyasalovegood for being such an amazing beta!
> 
> Prompt: #S28.  
> Kink: Orgy  
> One to three pairings (or 'any'): Remus Lupin/Sirius Black/James Potter  
> Optional Prompt/Extras: Remus topping, James frustrated and pining for Lily, anal sex, blow jobs  
> Submitted By: Anon

QUITE OKAY

 

The burning in his throat made James question why he would drink firewhisky at all. Holding the bottle in one hand while leaning onto the other, he shifted his position, crossing his legs, trying to get more comfortable in Sirius’ bed where all the four Gryffindor seventh year boys had gathered to sit. He had already slipped his comfy sweatpants and an old T-shirt on, ready to get between his own sheets and fall fast asleep, hoping to wake up in a better mood. But of course the others hadn’t had any of it, not tonight.

_ Well, Sirius says it helps _ , James thought while grimacing because of the strong aftertaste. 

He passed the fire whisky bottle on to Sirius. Peter reached towards James and tapped him on the shoulder and he could see Remus’ supportive smile from the corner of his eye. It was  touching, how his mates were there for him in his darkest hour.

 

“Lily just isn’t worthy of your time,” Sirius said whisking his black hair out of his face before lifting the bottle on his lips. He took a big gulp from the bottle, drinking it down like it was something he had been doing ever since he was done with breastmilk.

“I mean, she’s a traitor. She was probably clasping a Ravenclaw-scarf around her during our match.”

Sirius passed the bottle on to Remus, who gave a small side glance at Sirius before he addressed the matter.

“I’m quite sure she would cheer for Gryffindor if she had any interest in attending Quidditch matches. But honestly, maybe you should feel free to study your options too, James. Take a break from her for now,” Remus suggested before taking a sip and offering the bottle back to James. James smiled sadly towards Remus, but deep down he had no intention of   _ ‘taking a break’ _ from the girl that was destined to be his wife. He knew Remus just wanted him to be happy. Instead he turned to Peter offering the bottle.

“Wormy, you sure you don’t want some?”

Peter shook his head, looking miserable as he needed to remind the others about his sad fate for the third time on that evening.

“Detention. McGonagall. Long, wretched night ahead. I'm sure she would notice if I walked in reeking of whiskey."

“Man, I’m so sorry for you,” James said sighing, shaking his head. He took a swig of the drink and grimaced again.

 

“And I’m so sorry I’m making your Saturday miserable. You should be at the party having fun with your firewhisky,” he continued in a sad tone as he gave the bottle to Sirius. 

“Hey Prongs, it’s because of you I fetched the bottle in the first place. To cheer you up.”

He drank and offered the bottle to Remus before he patted James to the back.

“We don’t care about the stupid party. And if the bottle ends before your tears have dried I know exactly where to get more.”

James scoffed at Sirius. He didn’t have any tears to dry out, but he didn’t get the chance to give a snarky response as Remus stole Sirius’ attention.

“From that handsome Prewett brother, I assume?” He asked with a pretentiously light tone, paved with hidden meanings. 

“Should I be worried you are trailing after Fabian again?”

He took couple of sips before handing  the bottle to James. He kept his eyes trained on Sirius.

“Moony! It has been years since I had a crush on him so it’s about time for you to lay off with the jealousy,” Sirius said chuckling, eyeing Remus fondly. James was pretty sure Sirius was enjoying Remus’ jealousy wholeheartedly, no matter what he said aloud.

“Just making a point here that it’s noted, that’s all,” Remus said firmly, placing his hand on Sirius’ denim-clad thigh in a manner that screamed  _ mine _ . The wolves were so possessive, James reflected as he watched Remus sneakily caress Sirius’ thigh. Sirius didn’t look at Remus, but he was grinning stupidly, which made it even more painfully obvious that the two of them were already thinking of snogging. James loved both of his best friends and fully supported their relationship, but tonight it was a bit too much for him to endure.

 

“Can’t you two get a room?” Peter grunted as Remus’ subtle thigh-massaging had changed into obvious groping. It was no secret that alcohol made Remus act more bold. And Sirius more  _ Sirius _ .

“Well, now that you mention it, this actually is our room...and our  _ bed _ ,” he said before shoving the firewhisky bottle back to James and climbing onto Remus’ lap, straddling him, leaning forward to give him a most straightforward snog. Remus’ hands immediately found their place on Sirius slender hips as Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus’ neck and fully gave himself up to a passionate kiss.

_ No doubt tongues are involved _ , James judged watching the heated couple tangled together.

“Oh, Merlin,” James sighed, taking a massive gulp as Peter stood from the bed, grumbling something about how it had suddenly become to crowded for his liking.

“And you two, remember, James is hurting!” Peter scolded, turning toward James then, 

“I’m sorry I have to leave you alone with these two.”

“Wormy is right. We should behave,” Remus said apologetically as he moved Sirius back to his place next to him. Sirius snorted trying to slither his hand under Remus’ shirt but Remus jerked the hand away, returning it to Sirius’s side.

“I’m fine. But I guess I could escort Wormy to McGonagall’s. I really could use a stroll before the firewhisky goes to my head,” James explained while getting up. He shoved the whisky bottle at Sirius and followed Peter to the door.

“We can accompany-” Sirius started but James lifted a hand to stop him. 

“No, Pads. I need a minute by myself. It won’t take long.” 

 

It wasn’t the firewhisky that was making James want to have a walk. It was his messy thoughts and hurt pride. As soon as he had left Peter at the door of McGonagall’s office and started to make his way back to the Gryffindor tower, everything swirled through his head one more time. He had made a pact with Sirius that if Gryffindor would win the Quidditch match, it would be a sign for James to ask Lily out on a proper date. Remus had of course snickered that the odds were 99.9% for Gryffindor as most of Ravenclaw’s players were new to the sport, but James had been fine with it. He just needed a sign. Any sign. Yes, they had won and he had gathered his courage at the victory party and asked Lily to go to Hogsmeade with him the following weekend. But as it turned out, Ravenclaw chaser Caradoc Dearborn had gotten to her  _ before _ the match and Lily had agreed to go with him. Needless to say, James wasn’t in the mood for partying, so he and his mates had turned in early to enjoy Sirius’ secret bottle.  

  
The party in the Gryffindor common room had already come to an end by the time he’d returned. Only Alice and Frank remained, snogging in front of the fire. James grunted mentally. Of course he was happy for the lovers, but his own current distress made it hard for him to see other people together. Luckily, they were so engrossed in each other they didn’t even notice James making his way quickly to the stairs. 

 

Upon opening the door to the dormitory, it became clear to James that tonight was  _ not  _ going to be a night wherein he would be able to escape lovers in passionate embraces. Remus and Sirius were on their knees on Sirius’ bed; Remus had Sirius pinned against the back wall, engaged in a heated kiss. Remus held Sirius’ wrists over his head and had a knee pressed between Sirius’ legs. It made James freeze; he didn’t dare to breathe. He stilled himself and took in the sight of his mates together. He took notice that the vision of those two impacted him in some weird way, unlike the pair downstairs. With these two, he was strangely fascinated. 

 

Out of the four of them, James and Sirius were always the loud ones, willing to take the lead and call the shots. If Sirius was in the lead and James wanted to have the command, it always needed to be wrestled from his dead fingers, so to speak. This offered plenty of opportunity for James and Sirius to have little friendly bouts with each other. It hadn’t gone unnoticed from James that the dynamics between Remus and Sirius - when it was just them together -were different. And now, James had to admit to himself that witnessing Remus positioned in such dominating and possessive way over Sirius made him shiver. Sirius seemed to be in a happy place while submitting willingly.

James had to wonder, would Lily ever be to him like Remus was to Sirius? Wanting him so much and that possessively, that she would pin him against the wall, kiss him fiercely and press her slender thigh against his manhood just to show him she wanted him to be completely hers?

 

“We can hear you trying not to breathe, Prongs,” Sirius’ voice suddenly jerked James back to reality.

“You may enter, unless you prefer to peek on us,” Remus said chuckling, backing away from Sirius. Sirius had an entirely indecent grin on his face. A quick, accidental glance toward his crotch made James too aware of Sirius’s growing erection. James was indecisive as to whether he should return to the bed or come up with an excuse to retreat from the dorm. Then again, the common room was blocked with a snogging couple too. He was stuck.

 

“Down, boy,” Remus scolded firmly as Sirius tried to follow Remus and continue their heated make out. The calm and sound way Remus had said it, not to mention the amenable way Sirius obeyed him, piqued James’ interest.

“Prongs, come sit here,” Remus said fixing his amber eyes on James. James swallowed. He was suddenly very aware of himself. The authority in Remus’ voice compelled James to follow. All in all it felt relieving to have someone to tell him what to do next. It was exactly the kind of break he needed.

 

James closed the door behind him and walked slowly to the bed letting his eyes linger anywhere except for Remus and Sirius. He was afraid that his mixed emotions would show in his face. Obediently, he seated himself on the spot Remus had pointed to across Sirius.

Sirius offered the bottle and James took a swig. The burning felt easier this time. He was getting used to it. James handed the bottle to Remus, and he grabbed it, placing his hand on top of James’. James’ thoughts went to the earlier sight - Remus’ big hands holding Sirius’ bony hips - and the thought awoke a twinkling arousal in him.

 

James stared at the bottle and their entwined hands, before gingerly lifting his eyes to meet Remus. He wasn’t sure how much of it he was imagining and how much was real, but it felt like Remus was trying to give him a sign.

“Well, are you gonna let go or you wanna another drink?” Remus asked with an annoying smirk on his lips. James released his grip and felt his cheeks flush. He sheepishly took a glance at Sirius, who looked highly amused. James could only guess what was going on in his mind, but luckily for him, for once Sirius wasn’t up to share any of it. He stared on at James as he received the bottle from Remus and drained it empty.

“Looks like we’re out of booze,” Sirius remarked, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

“I should get another bottle.” Sirius put the empty one on the nightstand and started to rise from the bed.

“You won’t go dressed like that,” Remus said, giving a brisk smack at Sirius jean-covered ass. Sirius laughed turning to face Remus.

“Moony, I love how alcohol makes you so damn possessive.”

At that, Remus grabbed Sirius’ midsection and dragged him back down onto the bed, his head crashing onto the mattress next to James’ knee. Swiftly Remus climbed on top of Sirius and grabbed his slender wrists, pinning them to his sides. James had no explanation for his intrigue. And he couldn’t help the liveliness of his dick at the sight of them wrestling, so close in front of him. 

 

He tried to retreat, searching for a pillow to grab to hide the bulge that was starting to show through his sweatpants. Remus was always so goddamn alert, even after he had sipped down the better half of a bottle of firewhisky and James’ nervous movements only made Remus’s attention fall to him faster.

“You alright, Prongs?” 

James took an inadvertent glance at his own crotch just to assess how bad the situation really was. At that same instant he realized Remus’ eyes had followed his. He lifted his eyes to meet James’. There was something in his expression that James hadn’t seen before. James found himself both intimidated and intrigued.

“It looks like you enjoyed something you saw, Prongs.”

Remus’ notion made Sirius take interest in James too, and he rose to lean on his other elbow and shamelessly lay eyes directly on James’ crotch, noticing the bulge immediately.

“Prongs! You’re gay!”   
“Am not!” James argued, blushing again. It didn’t help that both of his friends were just staring at him, not offering any way out of the awkward situation. James searched himself for an explanation.

“I just...I...the way Moony...the wrists. Holds them in place. I...I wish Lily... it’s just so…” James’ voice died out. Remus released Sirius and took a seat next to him as Sirius rolled around onto his stomach and started to caress James’ knee. James shifted his glance to his own hands, sitting in his lap, avoiding the gloat in Sirius’ eye. To James’ surprise, Sirius’  tone was matter-of-fact. Nice, even. Compassionate.

“It’s better when Moony does it. He is the best...show him, Remus. It’s about time he forget that treacherous witch. Even for one night,” he said, drawing patterns on James’ knee with an index finger.

James lifted his eyes to meet his friends’, watching them, trying to figure out if he’d imagined Sirius’ words. Remus looked to Sirius and then James, trying to read their expressions; how much of it was the firewhisky talking? 

Without saying a word Remus rose up from the bed and walked around so that he was standing behind James. He seated himself behind James on the edge of the bed and reached for James’ hands, still sitting in his lap. He brought his arms back, folded the elbows and crossed James’ wrist pressing them against his back, keeping one wrist in each of his fists. A sharp gasp escaped from James’ throat as he felt a wave of pleasure pulse through him.

 

“Who would’ve thought it? James Potter - a slut.” Sirius laughed, now definitely goading him on. 

“I’m not a slut,” James insisted as Remus started to caress his wrists. An involuntary sigh escaped from his lips, making Sirius laugh harder still.

“You so are, James.”

“It’s okay James; ignore Sirius. Your wrists are erogenous zones,” Remus explained, offering up an excuse for James, 

“There of course are plenty of others too,” he said coarsely, shifting both of the wrists in to the same hand and pressing himself against James’ back, bringing the free hand to James’ throat.

“The neck, for example...such a delicate area that is often unsung.”

And to prove his point, he started to gently caress the side of his throat with his thumb, bringing it up to his jawline and then back down, stroking smoothly. James noticed he was holding his breath and when he finally allowed air back into his lungs, he gasped aloud, causing Sirius to laugh once more.

“Prongs...you’re such a slut.”

“Pads, why don’t you bring that big mouth of yours over here and do something useful,” Remus suggested. Sirius obeyed immediately. 

James felt Sirius’ soft lips planting light kisses at his neck and jaw while he listened to Remus’ murmured compliments.

“Just like that. Good boy.”

Remus then reached for Sirius’ cheek, pulling him into an impassioned kiss, James stuck between them. He could hear them moan as each fought for dominance over the other’s mouth.

 

After a moment, Sirius returned to James’s neck, giving small nibbles now and again.

“Do you like kissing, James?” Remus asked casually, brushing lightly over James’ neck with his thumb. Unable to trust his voice, James settled for a hasty nod.

“You have kissed a lot, plenty of girls always trailing after you, ready congratulate or console you after Quidditch matches, right?”

James nodded again. His friends knew all there was to know about him. Suddenly, though, he was in a situation that made him think that he surely didn’t know everything there was to know about the two of them.

“Have you ever kissed a guy?”

James was thinking quick, unsure of where this particular line of questioning was headed. Yes, he had exchanged chaste kisses with Sirius every now and then, but proper kissing...he hadn’t ever done that with a guy. As though Remus had been reading his mind, he continued:

“Like for reals, not meaning any fooling around.”

James had no choice but to shake his head. Sirius was silently chuckling while kissing his neck. James already knew what Remus was going to ask next.

“Would you like to kiss a bloke?” 

Before James could answer, Sirius’ face was on him, his lips only inches away. James felt his hot breath glancing his face, smelled the firewhisky they had been sipping down only minutes prior. Sirius didn’t move, didn’t flinch. James figured he was waiting for his initiative. 

_ What the hell. For one night I could be free of her _ , James thought as he closed his eyes and leaned in for the kiss, pressing his lips lightly against Sirius’. He heard Remus’ sharp intake of breath, the grip he had on James’ wrists tightening a bit. Sirius leaned in closer still, wrapping one arm around him, tilting James’ head back with the other to allow himself further access. James haltingly cracked his lips and Sirius’ tongue swarmed his mouth, twirling against James’ tongue. 

James had to admit, he enjoyed it. As Sirius withdrew Remus reached over James’ shoulder to kiss Sirius again. 

 

When they detached from the kiss, Sirius was smirking at James, making his interest in James’s tented crotch entirely too clear.

“For Godric’s sake, Prongs, I-,” Sirius started while reaching toward the bulge, but Remus’ order came strict and the hand stopped in its wake.

“Don’t touch, Pads.”

Remus released James’ wrists and moved in front of him, gently shoving Sirius aside.

“I want to see your face,” Remus explained with a solemn expression. He started to caress James’ neck again.

“You like this?”

James nodded.

“Did you like kissing Sirius?”

He nodded again.

“Would you like to be touched...elsewhere?”

James knew exactly what he meant even though he didn’t use explicit terms. James thought his brain might explode with the effort it was taking him to form a cohesive sentence.

“I don’t know,” he answered hastily, but at the same time he took Remus’ hand from his neck and steered it to his crotch. It made him blush, but something more primal made him drive forward, leaning in to kiss Remus. Their lips locked and a moment later James felt Remus’ hand around his dick clenching gently. His kisses were different than those from Sirius. He concentrated on James’ lips, sucking lightly in turn with small bites. 

 

James anticipated a stupid comment from Sirius, but nothing came. As they broke their kiss Remus left his hand at James’s crotch and caressed his erect cock through the fabric. 

“Would you like for Sirius to continue?”

James nodded again. He couldn’t quite find his voice. 

Remus shot a meaningful glance to Sirius and Sirius leaned in closer, starting massage James’ dick through the pants. 

“You like this?” He asked casually his eyes never leaving the bulge, so that James was forced to use his voice to offer an answer. He coughed to clear his throat before he answered, trying to sound as cool and nonchalant as possible in the given situation.

“Yeah, quite okay.”

“ _ Quite okay? _ ” Sirius repeated, dumbfounded, and James instantly regretted his poor choice of words.

“What was that supposed to mean?” Sirius took his hand away looking sullen.

James shrugged.

“It means that there’s nothing wrong with it. It feels...good. There, you happy now?”

“ _ Good,  _ as in mediocre - is that what you’re trying to say?”

He should have known that Sirius would always require a bit of extra praise. James rolled his eyes, not bothering to answer. Remus was chuckling just behind Sirius.

“Calm down, Padfoot, this is just a beginning. I’m sure you’ll get a chance to impress James,” Remus assured.

He started to undress Sirius, taking his shirt off, revealing Sirius’ pale chest. He then pressed Sirius down, burying his face in James crotch. Sirius started to nuzzle James’ cock. Even though there was still the college fabric separating them, James could feel the hot breath radiating through. On his end, Remus lifted Sirius ass up and unbuckled the belt, lowering his jeans and briefs to his knees. Needy as he was, James hadn’t been prepared for exactly how intimate the three mates were about to become.is rock hard cock, Sirius’ bare ass and whatever devious ideas were in Remus’ mind were the pure evidence of it. 

 

James watched Remus grab and squeeze Sirius’ buttocks, smacking at them lightly. He pulled Sirius up tightly against himself, exposing Sirius’ erection to James.

“James, look what the feeling of your dick did to Pads,” Remus whispered, letting his hand wander down Sirius’ slender body, stroking his hard cock few times.

“Show us yours,” Sirius rasped. His gray eyes were watching James with a look of both lust and challenge. 

“If you want to, of course,” Remus added, petting Sirius. James didn’t stop to think, wrenching away his sweatpants.

“Nice,” Sirius smiled, reaching out to trace James’ hip and upper thigh.

“Indeed,” Remus agreed. 

Sirius came closer still, helping James in lifting his shirt over his head. His broad chest and big shoulders toned by the numerous shoulder checks and full body hits on the Quidditch field were his pride and he was always happy to show them off - not to mention his trained abs. He felt Sirius’ dick touch his own and it sent jolts up his spine. He pulled Sirius close, letting their cocks rub each other. He was indecisive as to whether he should kiss him on the mouth or neck. Luckily Sirius made the decision instead of him, lunging in for a kiss on the lips.

 

Without breaking the kiss, Sirius leaned back pulling James with him, ending up on the mattress Sirius lying on his back and James on top of him. They continued kissing and Sirius, in a heated attempt to gain friction, pushed his hips up against James’. Somewhere in distance James could hear Remus undressing. Although he was curious to see Remus’ dick erect he was too busy snogging Sirius to take a look. 

Sirius whirled them around and fought his jeans off, climbing on top of James and fervently grinding his cock against him. He was biting and nipping James’ lips, descending then to his neck. James was feeling a familiar swell, a heat in his belly. He was about to bust under Sirius’s ministrations, but he couldn’t. Not yet. 

“Pads...I need...a break,” James panted, pushing Sirius away. Sirius rose onto his knees, looking sourily at James. 

“I...I need to stop for just a second,” James continued gesturing Sirius to move.

“It’s okay, James. You’ve been wonderful. Sirius, come here,” Remus said gently, pulling Sirius in for a kiss. James sat up and backed away just a bit so that he could rest his back against the bedhead.

 

He watched Remus turn Sirius around and coach him onto all fours. Sirius gave James a wink as he oriented himself. Remus accioed a jar from somewhere, and James knew it was a lubricant. 

It was weird to be there in the same bed with them. It was even stranger, as Sirius somewhat insistently held his haunting gray eyes on James’ while Remus worked at his entrance. Suddenly the gray eyes slammed shut and an involuntary grunt came from Sirius’ throat. James watched curiously as Remus worked one finger into Sirius. Soon, though, Sirius’ eyes opened once more, his grey stare directed entirely on James.

“Stop staring at me, Pads,” James said, laughing nervously. He really wasn’t even sure if he had a right to be there anymore, thinking that it might be best to leave them to their privacy. 

Sirius answered him only with an indecent grin. The stare broke when Remus pressed Sirius’ upper body into the mattress, leaving his bare ass up in the air, waiting for Remus to enter.

 

Now James was able to see his first glimpse of Remus’ erect cock, as he applied the lubricant to his thick shaft. He groped at Sirius’s hip with one hand, the other remaining on his shaft, coaxing it toward its goal. Sirius let out a whimper and James shifted his attention back to him, his eyes closed as he clutched at the sheets. He looked uncomfortable, to say the least. 

_ Probably warranted, when you see what he’s taking _ , James figured.

“You okay?” Remus asked, caressing Sirius lower back.

“Yes, yes, fuck me already, Moony,” Sirius grunted. It made Remus chuckle and James also had to smile. Sirius was always so impatient. Remus started slowly roll his hips and Sirius’ awkwardness began to slowly dissolve. Soon, James noticed, he was pushing his arse against Remus’ hips. 

“You okay?” Remus asked again, pressing against his back and forcing Sirius’ hips down. Now nodding was the only answer Sirius was capable of giving, entirely blissed out. Remus continued to fuck him slowly, his stomach pressed against Sirius’ butt and chest tight against Sirius’ back. He grabbed Sirius’ wrists, bringing his hands up to his head, all the while whispering entirely indecent nothings into Sirius’s ear. They were entirely focused on each other.

 

James felt his erection grow harder. The throbbing spread down his thighs and up through his stomach. He just had to touch himself, although he felt like it was somehow wrong. He started to stroke, at first keeping his glance strictly at his own crotch. But when he heard Sirius moan he just couldn’t deny himself a long look at his friends. They looked so good, tangled together, Remus on top of Sirius, owning him, but still so tender in his acts. And of course Remus just had to open his eyes at that moment. 

“I-I’m sorry I’m bothering you,” James stammered, but Remus hushed him.

“You are delight to us, Prongs. Would you like Sirius to help you? With his mouth?”

Now Sirius opened his eyes and looked curiously at James’ cock. James knew he did it with Remus on a regular basis. And enjoyed it. James nodded. 

 

Remus adjusted their positions, helping Sirius to right himself, gesturing James forward, on his knees. Sirius didn’t waste a second, taking the tip of James’ cock between his lips. His mouth was soft and warm. James felt the rest of his modesty melt away and he dared to let his fingers come to rest in Sirius’ hair. Sirius twirled his tongue around James’ cock before sucking him in fully.

The sensation left James wordless. He felt the urge to move his hips toward his throat. He started carefully with small, slow movements, watching his shaft disappear between Sirius’ lips. As it seemed Sirius didn’t mind, he grabbed his hair more forcefully and let his rhythm grow faster. Sirius’ mouth was brilliant.

“Oh fuck, yes, Pads,” James grunted tilting his head back and enjoying the ride. He noticed Remus’ watchful eye on them, as he adjusted his pounding to James’ rhythm. They were fucking Sirius together. The thought of Sirius being pierced between the two cocks was too much for James. The sudden wave of pleasure hit his body and he erupted in Sirius’ mouth.

 

“Did James come?” Remus asked between his pushes,

“How does he taste, Pads?”

Sirius sucked James until his eruption was done, swallowing everything. He let the softening dick out of his mouth and planted a slow, lingering kiss on the tip before he answered Remus, watching James with a wide grin while doing so.

“ _ Quite okay _ .”

James didn’t bother to answer, but he grabbed a pillow and tossed it at Sirius’ face. Remus let out small laugh before he lifted Sirius up.

“Come here. Ride me.”

He held Sirius’ back against his chest. Sirius was on his knees, in charge of the pace. Remus was kissing the side of his neck, the same delicate spot he had taught James. 

James unwittingly touched his own delicate spot as he was recalled Remus’ fingers and Sirius’ lips on it. He kept his eyes on his mates, completely hypnotized by their fierce act.

 

Sirius was now slamming himself against Remus, desperate to come. James noticed Remus stroking him while he was whispering naughty things into his ear.

“I want to be inside of you while you come. I want to feel you pulse around me when you climax, Pads.”

Suddenly Remus turned his mischievous amber eyes to James.

“You like watching us fuck, Prongs?”

James didn’t get any words out of his mouth. Obviously he did, as he was still there staring at them. 

“Pads loves to be watched, don’t you?” 

Remus’ notion made Sirius open his eyes and he laid his gray, feverish gaze on James once more. All the arrogance and wittiness had disappeared from his presence and James could feel Sirius’ urge to get off. 

“How does it make you feel that James is watching you ride a cock while being jerked off?”

Sirius eyes closed rapidly and he blurted something incoherent and next James could see his seeds burst onto his stomach, on Remus’ hand and onto the sheets. Remus quickly grabbed Sirius’ hips and pushed his shaft a few more times, before James witnessed Remus’ eyes close, his forehead dropping against Sirius’ shoulder as he gave final few thrusts. Then he detached and let Sirius collapse, spent, onto the bed on his stomach, kissing his neck and jawline.

“You were wonderful, as always,” he whispered before he settled next to Sirius, wrapping an arm around him. 

 

“Prongs, how are you feeling?” Sirius asked, looking at his mate through hazy eyes.

James thought for a second before answering.

“Alright, I guess.”

“You probably mean  _ quite okay _ .”

Both Remus and Sirius burst into a laughter. James had a feeling he was going to hear plenty of innocent sounding  _ ‘quite okay’ _ jokes in the coming days.

“Good to hear, James,” Remus, smirked from the other side of Sirius, “Nice that you joined us. It was brilliant. You were brilliant, Prongs.”

James blushed at the compliment. He still wasn’t sure what the hell had just happened, but he had to admit he had truly enjoyed it. 

“So...you do this with Peter too?” James asked, wondering how the night would affect their friendship.

Remus snorted, but Sirius shook his head.

“Wormtail isn’t gay, Prongs.”

“Pads, I’m not gay,” James insisted. 

“Well you just shot your semen into my mouth, so one could argue,” Sirius smirked, continuing, “I guess I’m trying to say that Wormy doesn’t do that kind of thing with men.” He gave James one more annoying grin before Remus joined in.

“Are you trying to say you would rather do this with Peter?” Remus asked humoured, pretending to be concerned. James ran his hand through his hair in frustration. They were teasing the hell out of him.

“No! For Godric’s sake, no! I’m just...are we okay? Like nothing has changed between us? Friends?”

“Of course we are. This was a special night, only for you. We wanted to cheer you up,” Remus assured him, smiling. 

“And your relationship...can handle it?”

“This? Yes. But Fabian Prewett seeing my ass in jeans --” Sirius started but Remus gave him a nudge.

“That is so complete different thing, Pads.”

Sirius chuckled and turned back to James.

“So, everything is  _ quite okay _ then, James.”

Now James nudged Sirius.

“You aren’t ever going to let go of that, are you?”

“You bet I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the brilliant mods for running this fest! I participated the first time in this and wrote something I probably wouldn't have written without the thrill and inspiration of taking part in HP Kinkfest. Awesome!


End file.
